


Where's the Feather

by CRUNK_ON_LIFE



Series: Ever After High: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: I'm a weirdo, I'm sorry!, Multi, Soulmate AU, Tumblr Prompts, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUNK_ON_LIFE/pseuds/CRUNK_ON_LIFE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Apple White was not jealous. Sure, her friend Ashlynn Ella found her soulmate which she loves very much, which is a boy named Hunter Huntsman. Her best friend Briar Beauty loves this one girl, who is also her soulmate, named Madeline Hatter. She won't even mention Kitty Cheshire and Lizzie Hearts. Seriously, where is her freakin' soulmate, already?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's the Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Y'all! So, this is my contribution to the Rapple fandom! Hope you all like it! <3  
> ((Side note: I'm sorry I'm barely posting something, but don't worry! I guarantee my archive'll be filled up in no time with tasty goodies! XP)

No, Apple White was not jealous.

Sure, her friend Ashlynn Ella found her soulmate which she loves very much, which is a boy named Hunter Huntsman (OK, she's kinda jealous...).

Her best friend Briar Beauty loves this one girl, who is also her soulmate, named Madeline Hatter (This isn't getting her pissed or anything...).

She won't even mention Kitty Cheshire and Lizzie Hearts (She totally will).

So, yeah, Apple is a little pissed.

Seriously, where is her freakin' soulmate, already!?

Apple sighed as she wrote down the calculus notes Ms. White Queen wrote on the board. "Oh, I almost forgot, there are Candy Grams for the Winter Formal this week." She said, smiling at the kids before fetching the brown paper bag. Grabbing a fistful of them, she started passing them out to the students, mostly the girls.

Madeline Hatter, who sits next to her, giggles as 5 land in front of her, each no doubt from Briar. As she reads them, she giggles happily. Briar probably put cute little messages on all 5 of them, and as far as Apple could see, 5 different candies. Sparrow Hood had one land in front of him, and he turned to see Doll Pan holding one with his name on it. They turn to each other, and their eyes glow purple, a sign they're each other's soulmates. Lizzie Hearts smiles slightly as she reads a huge message from Kitty Cheshire, covering her plump red lips with her hand. Bunny Blanc's eyes flash purple as she reads the name to Maddie and Lizzie; 'Allistair Wonderland'. Courtley Jester and Humphrey Dumpty both had a Candy Gram from each other, and blushes and purple eyes flash, them refusing to turn to each other. Maddie, Bunny, and Lizzie giggled cutely and Lizzie said 'Ooh~' as they poked Courtley. She blushed and pouted, but said nothing else.

Duchess Swan's brown eyes flicked from Blondie Lockes, another one of Apple's friends. She blushed as Apple looked over to the red heart in her feathered gloves and read Blondie's name. She looked over at Blondie's and read Duchess's name and watched the blush spread onto Blondie's face as they locked eyes and both their eyes flashed purple, and they were locked in each other's gaze.

"And one for Ms. White!" Ms. White Queen said, placing one delicately in front of Apple. Her blue eyes flicked to her teacher's retreating form with one flip of her glossy blonde hair. Her bottom red lip poked out as she looked at the heart. Daintily, she picked it up and read the message.

'Your eyes shine as bright as the shimmering sea, where even unbecoming tears light up your eyes. When they sparkle, they  
shine like the glitteriest, hardest, flashing, shimmering sapphires, almost as shiny as the pearls that perkily adorn  
your pale, perfectly-shaped ears. I would die a thousand deaths just so those eyes of yours would look at me  
with the adoration a beautiful princess would gaze at her valiant, princely hero.

Your golden waterfall of curls a-top your head glitter like freshly spun gold, to where even the famed  
Rumpelstiltskin couldn't spindle a straw of gold as glittery and diamond-esque as your curly,  
beautiful hair. I would climb many towers just to feel the curls twining and curling like stone-polished  
ivy vines around my pale fingers and hand.

Your skin is as pale and porcelain white as freshly-fallen snow, snow that I would never  
crush with normal steps and gestures. Only feather-like touches and soft kisses. I would undergo  
every torture in the world just to feel your soothing, snow-white hands on my bruises.

<3, Feather'

Apple bit her lip in thought as her eyes flashed a light violet, a sign this writer was her soulmate, before going blue again. There was no one in her class, or this whole school named Feather anything. So who was this person?

...And, more importantly, where were they?

Apple rubbed her arm nervously as she walked the halls of Ever After High, her blood-lipped mouth twisted downward into a frown. Her eyes were downcast and so focused on the movement of her feet, that she didn't see the person in front of her, until she bumped into them, her foot hooking around their ankle and taking them down with her. Apple groaned as the person landed heavily on her, their legs on either side of her curvy hips, their hands pinning her chubby wrists down on the sides of her head. As she shook her head and opened her eyes, her sapphire irises flashed purple as she and the person locked gazes.

Alluring eyes flashed a bright pink before flashing back to their original color.

The smell of leather waifed in the air, and it made her want to go buy one herself.

Then, the aroma of shoe-polish and motor oil hit her, and the faint revving of a vintage Harley Davidson motorcycle hit her.

The band 'My Chemical Romance' assaulted her ears, the song 'Welcome To The Black Parade' playing along with fitting electric guitar solos fitted into the background.

Beautiful drawings and paintings of dragons and Apple herself were littered across a dark purple and black bedroom. Apple's pale finger touched the silvery dragon one, giggling as the silver led coated her thumb and pointer finger.

With a quiet giggled and a blush, Apple smiled. "S-S'up..." She said.

Soft, innocent blue eyes flashed a sinful violet before turning sapphire again.

There were red gowns, skirts, and elegant crimson blouses with golden labyrinths and spirals on it all layed out on a pale red and white comforter sheet.

Golden crowns and Disney Princess DVD's littered a fluffy white carpet, and a pale hand with a diamond ring sifted through the DVD's before picking out the Snow White one.

Apple Tarts, Apple Pies, Apple Fritters, and Cinnamon Sticks littered the pearly white kitchen, and the smell of freshly baked Apple Cookies waifed through the spic-and-span kitchen, and a hand with an Apple-littered oven mitt opened the porcelain oven and brought out a fresh metal tray of fresh apple muffins.

Loads of red, gold, yellow, white, and silver diaries, notebooks, and journals littered the fluffy white carpet, a blonde head of hair and a porcelain body clothed with red garments and slippers giggled and kicked her crossed legs back and forth as an apple-tipped pen scrawled out neat, perfect secrets and feelings into a silver book.

Different Geography and Math textbooks littered a spic-and-span room, the familiar blonde head of curls sitting at the white and red desk and studying away, the blonde's curls smelling like Apple shampoo.

Raven Queen's light violet eyes blinked in confusion as she stared at the pale blonde girl and scrambled off. "I-I'm sorry. I should have looked where I was going, and-" Apple didn't let her finish, only wrapping her thick arms around the lanky girl's neck and bringing her down to meet her in a soft hug. Raven's eyes widened before she buried her face in blonde, apple-scented curls, her arms going around Apple's curved, thick hips. "You smell like Apples." Raven said offhandedly, smiling a small smile into the curls. Apple's grip on Raven's neck tightened and she smiled into Raven's pale shoulder. "You smell like paint and grapes." She said with a wider smile. Raven smiled happily into the hair of Apple White.

"So? Can I have your number?" Apple asked, pulling away, but still resting her hands on Raven's shoulders. Raven's smile turned into a beam, her worryingly tiny hands resting on Apple's womanly hips. "Sure. Can I have yours." She asked, pressing their foreheads together." Apple inhaled Raven's raspberry-scented breath with a faint smile. "Sure."

Raven sighed, Pierce The Veil playing in her gothic-colored room as she wrote in her purple-and-black diary with a fuzzy gray pen. She glanced at her metallic purple phone, waiting for a text from Apple before wrenching her gaze away. Apple would text her when she wanted. Still, that didn't help Raven's haywire nerves.

What if Apple didn't like her? What if she already had a boyfriend or girlfriend? What if she came on too strong asking for her number?

Raven smacked her forehead with her palm, forcing herself to remain calm. Apple would text her, she'd text back, everything would be alright...

A high-pitched chime from her phone scared Raven, sending her flying off the edge of her fluffy bed. She face-planted on the floor, push-upping off the floor and scrambling for the small device that was so important to her at the moment.

As she typed in her password and opened her inbox, she shook slightly in nervousness. What if it was Apple telling her she didn't like her!?

She shook her head, her long locks of purple, black, and magenta flying around her pale face. Apple wouldn't say anything like that.

I'm outside you're door. You're mom let me in. -A

How did you find my address XD ?-R

Maddie, Kitty, and Lizzie told me where you live. -A

Dammit, Maddie! LOL, alright, come in. -R

Within seconds the black door leading to her room opened, revealing red-white-and-gold clad Apple, who looked way too out of place in the green-almost black-doorway. "I should've told you I was coming first, huh?" Apple asked, blushing as red as those Apples she favored. Raven waved a hand as if that was no concern. "Nah. It's cool." Raven said, opening the door wider and letting the shorter yet bigger girl in. Apple smiled graciously before entering, completely missing Raven's fist-pump.

"So, what brings you here, not that I'm complaining." Raven said, sitting on her black and purple bed, crossing her legs and patting the spot on her bed nest to her for Apple to sit on. Smiling again, Apple sat next to Raven, her hand accidentally (Or maybe on purpose) brushing against Raven's. Raven's pale cheeks heated up, but she didn't say much, only entwining their fingers together, causing a cute flush to appear across Apple's face. Looking behind Raven, she saw a piece of notebook paper with black ink scrawled across the lines of the paper. Smirking at Raven's oblivious expression, she looked behind her and read it, a blush appearing across her face as she did so. It read:

Ah, my princess...

So soft and curved...

If only she knew what power she had over me. If only she  
was as confident and tough as she was beautiful...

My beautiful, blonde pearl...

Apple smiled at the romantic words, unable to stop what she did next.

Apple moved the notebook discreetly away from them and off the bed. Slowly, Apple took her hand away from Raven's. Raven raised an eyebrow worriedly, worrying that she came on too strong. Apple's soft hands grabbed either side of Raven's face, bringing their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. Apple sat herself in Raven's lap, wrapping her legs around her waist. Raven's eyes widened at the new weight on her lips and lap, before relaxing herself and placing her hands on Apple's hips, bringing her even closer. Raven leaned back, sending them both lying down on Raven's bed, Apple on top of Raven and straddling the darkly-dressed girl. Raven smirked against Apple's lisp as the kiss got rougher and heavier. Raven grabbed Apple's chin pressing their lips closer together and splitting Apple's lips apart with her tongue. Apple took her hands off Raven's face, setting them on Raven's hips raising them, bringing Raven's lithe form closer to hers.

Within a few more minutes, their lips separated. But their bodies didn't.

Apple sighed, her hands still on Raven's hips as she pressed their foreheads together. "Sorry." She said simply, a breathy tone in her voice. "Raven smiled, pinching Apple's round ass. "For giving me the best kiss I've ever had? Yeah, I'm sorry, too." Raven said sarcastically, a smile tugging the corners of her raspberry lips upwards. Apple smiled and switched their positions, so Raven was on-top of Apple. smiling, Raven cuddled into Apple, wrapping their legs together and her arms around Apple's waist. Apple smiled into Raven's head, kissing her crown before wrapping her arms around Raven's skinny neck.

"Oh, and Raven?" Apple asked. Raven hummed, snuggling into Apple's well-endowed chest. "I read your note. The one in your notebook." Apple said with a sneaky smile. Raven's eyes snapped open. Apple wasn't supposed to see that yet!~ It wasn't even done!

"I-I-" Raven stammered, but Apple only giggled and hugged her soulmate closer.

If this is what having a soulmate is like, Apple could so get used to it.


End file.
